Level Editor
The Level Editor is a feature currently in public beta testing in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. The level editor allows for the creation of custom levels and campaigns using assets from the main game. These levels will be shareable through the Steam Workshop at some point. The Beta started on December 10th, 2015, and recieved its first public update on December 23rd. A second public update was released on March 1st, 2016 with a hotfix on March 10th, 2016. The final version is planned to be released sometime in 2016. There's no guarantee Beta-created content will work in the final build. Steam users running Windows are able to download the editor_beta patch in the game's Steam properties box. Community Content in the Level Editor Player Character Maps and Mods: * The Fans * The Cop * The Writer * The Soldier * The Son * The Rat * The Cobra * The Butcher * The Henchman * [[H.M. Hammarin|'The Hammer']] * Jacket * Biker Enemy Reskins: * SWAT Faction Mod , by YossarianAssyrian (Soviets/HLM2) * Midnight Animal Jacket Reskin , by TonyAbyss (Jacket & Gang Members/HLM2) * Hazmat Faction Mod , by DannyJudas (Police & Gang/HLM2) * Dodger Short Sleeved Reskin , by megaxclaw (Gang/HLM2) * Panthers Mod, by -sparta- (Dogs/HLM2) * Midnight Animal Mafia Faction Mod, by Video-Brains (Mafia/HLM2) * Cops With Vests Reskin , by megaxclaw (Cops/HLM2) Custom Faces: --(empty) Weapon Mods: --(empty) General Mods: * Rainbow Blood Mod, by Aj_The_Wanderer (All/HLM2) * Stronger Gun Sounds Mod, by YossarianAssyrian (All/HLM2) * More Tiles Mod, by DannyJudas (Tiles) * Grey Sewer Walls Mod, by YossarianAssyrian (Walls/Tiles) * Minor Sprite Fix Mod, by Video-Brains (Minor sprite fixes) Music Mods: * The War Of Miami: 1991, by Synthpon80s * Chances, by Synthpon80s * Clockwork Miami, by JustAQuick87 * Another Ringtone, by JohnRDVSMarston * Rescored, by TheAstroHunter * Payday Music, by YossarianAssyrian * [https://www.dropbox.com/sh/coqtzkceohvgjd4/AABBheOdcorWkhsuuAsz-djma?dl=0 THEDRPEPPERMIXTAPE] , by acanofdrpepper * HM1 Music Mod for HM2, by YossarianAssyrian VHS Covers * [https://steamcommunity.com/app/274170/discussions/1/494632338491275636/ VHS Request Sticky] * [http://steamcommunity.com/app/274170/discussions/1/494632506573962396/ CrispyBoomstick's VHS Covers] Raw Assets and Tools: * HLM WAD Explorer ''', by TcT2k * [https://www.reddit.com/r/hotlinemiamimaps/comments/4c0bab/full_hlm1_sprite_pngs/ '''HLM1 .png Files], by tony-chan * [http://steamcommunity.com/app/274170/discussions/1/458604254416577443/ Too Many Russians Procedural Level Generator (Beta)] , by SSS Mon * [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=643348391 Adding Disallowed Assets to Levels] , by YossarianAssyrian Beta Features *The ability to create new scenes/levels for the game including furniture, enemies, weapons, and NPCs *The ability to create new intros, outros and cutscenes for those levels. *The ability to create custom campaigns. *The ability to create custom VHS covers for levels. *The ability to create up to 7 floors/areas. *The ability to add weapon spawns. *Biker, who now has an ability to kill Thugs *Jacket, with all his masks. It's possible to restrict his mask usage to one or none. *H.M. Hammarin, the only character with full sprites for every enemy type. *Re-addition of the Drill, Pot, Silenced Uzi, Cleaver, and Throwing Knives as usable weapons *The ability to add rain, darkness, daylight, and sunset filters to levels. *The ability to set level borders. *Third-party mod support using the HLM2 Wad Explorer is in a rudimentary stage. Accessing the ALPHA level editor in the retail version of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number The developers left the old alpha version fo the editor in the retail version of HLM2, to access it you must download a modded .exe (works for both steam and GOG edition) and put it in the game directory. Unfortunately the ALPHA level editor has some bugs/things not implemented completely: *You can't use Manny Pardo, Jake, Evan and randomly The Fans, if you select them the editor crashes (you may use them with a certain procedure). *A lot of items aren't finished. *Many Items will crash the game, when selected *Many Walls from the games are not avaliable, for example the White Brick walls, or the indestructible windows. *Corner wall textures for the Sewer Walls, Wood Walls, and Movie Set Walls will not be placed. *If too many walls are added in the Level Editor, it will crash. *Many Tiles from both games are also, not avaliable for example the pink tiles from Crackdown. *The Guns tab does not have any weapons that can be placed. *Triggers can not be made (For Example, the elevator explosion in Casualties, or the "Get the Girl" objectives) *Nor Biker or Jacket are usable. *Windows won't appear in the Level Editor, however they do appear in-game *If you throw a butterfly knife at an agent and he dies, he will become a mobster, similar to the knife and the agents on chapter 13, assault on Hotline Miami. *No outro/intro/sprite editors. *If you use The Pig Butcher, Richter or The Soldier, you won't be able to finish the level. *You can't continue the game normally while using the modded .exe (but using it won't damage the saves,just start the game with the normal .exe to play the normal game). *The floor tiles tend to disappear, on restart, renaming levels, and reloading the save *Some songs are unavailable such as Run, other songs like Le Perv are available but instead of them its playing Voyager. Bloodline is displayed as Pursuit *If player low the volume the game will crash. *Sometimes restarting will cause the game to crash. *Sometimes will cause the game to crash when player add additional doors. *If player replays the level the floor will disappear leaving only walls, items and enemies. EDITOR .EXE DOWNLOAD https://ds-servers.com/gbh/full/tools/373/hotline_miami_2_wrong_number_level__2.zip?ok=1 Carrying over your old ALPHA editor creations for use in the BETA editor If you're like everyone else that's made an ALPHA level and wanted to carry it over for the latest editor release, these are the steps you must take. = This method hasn't been extensively tested.. yet.. It's recommended that you make a back up of your level if you haven't already done so. = *Launch the game and access the editor. *Create a new level without renaming anything. **During creation, set the BETA level's character to match the character selected in your ALPHA level. The music you selected for either of the levels doesn't matter. *Save and exit the level editor. Whether you keep the game open or shut it down is optional. *Navigate to \Documents\My Games\HotlineMiami2\Levels\single. You should see a single folder with a bunch of random numbers, letters, and dashes. *Open this folder and copy over everything from your ALPHA level into the BETA level folder. **Don't copy over your ALPHA .hlm file to the folder. If you did it right, then you should have something like this. *Next, rename your files to replace the currently existing files. Once done, access the editor and load up your game. **Please note that the creator name won't be yours upon loading up the level. This will can be changed manually in the editor. If your level name is still the original 'untitled', it can be changed without affecting your level How to add covers to the cover selection screen # Navigate to \Documents\My Games\HotlineMiami2. If the folder covers doesn't exist, create it in the directory. # Add whatever covers you would like to use in this folder. #* Please note that each cover has a size constraint of 34 pixels W x 57 pixels H and must be saved in PNG format.Category:Features Category:Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number